


Cake 2014

by TwelveWounds



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An image collage I drew for my cake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## My DQ Ice Cream Cake for 2014

##### My birthday's now gone and past BUT I drew this last month to slap on my cake. Unfortunately the image didn't process online properly for some stupid reason and I ended up picking up a blank cake. This is the second time Koutetsu didn't want to be on my cake so I'm blaming him for not co-operating. My theme for this cake was favorite characters over 30.... there are reasons behind this :D This painstakingly took me 3 days to do the line art (at home without internet) and coloring (though it's all just flat colors because I was running out of time and oddly enough finished on the last day 5 minutes before the Library closed --- my only internet connection atm) I must admit, it was painstakingly hard to draw Rayleigh smiling. Older people's eyes smile when they're happy. I had to go back several times to get his facial expressions right without feeling creeped out.

###### Artwork is mine, characters are copyright to: Katsura Masakazu/Mizuki Sakakibara/Sunrise (Koutetsu T Kaburagi/Wild Tiger), Akira Amano (Superbi Squalo), and Eiichirou Oda (Silvers Rayleigh)

######  [](http://imgur.com/lrN7xUr)


	2. Rosinante "Corazon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly grew on me and it's something I really admire in an artist/writer. To make a character grow on you within such a short time.  
> So I wanted to try drawing him in my own style.  
> I pulled out my pens and my new copics and gave it a try... in monochrome.


End file.
